1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to closed circuit audio-visual video tape systems, for use in or on a land vehicle for recording events as they occur, forward and rearward.
2. Prior Art
Almost every driver of a land vehicle has, at one time or another, been exposed to an event where an unimpeachable record of that event would be of great value to him or her.
Heretofore there is no assembly or device known which can provide this record.
There are several conventional type motion picture cameras which photograph forward events as they occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,119 shows a camera mounted on the sun visor inside a car to photograph a speedometer mounted on the outside of the car and at the same time photograph the car it is following.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,602 has a camera mounted on the dashboard of a car for photographing events occuring in front of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,364 is a camera hidden in a cutout in the dashboard of a police car for use at particular times at the discretion of the driver for photographing the speedometer inside the car and the car being followed.